Credit card activation generally requires a phone interaction between the credit card recipient and the bank or other financial institution issuing the credit card. For example, a consumer calls the bank to request a credit card. The card is sent to the consumer if approved for a credit account. Generally, the credit card has a sticker affixed to the credit card requiring the consumer to call a prescribed phone number to activate the credit card.
Upon receiving the credit card, the consumer phones the number on the sticker. In some situations, the financial institution can verify that the credit card has been received by the appropriate party by comparing a phone number received when the consumer requested the credit card and a phone number retrieved from a caller identification system. However, in many situations, the consumer must repeat some or all of the personal information to the financial institution. The financial institution compares the received information with information already stored. If the information is the same, the credit account is activated and the consumer is told that he or she can use the credit card.
This process has some drawbacks. The consumer is forced to call the financial institution and resupply information already given to the financial institution. This process is time consuming and distracting for the consumer. To receive the phone calls, the financial institution must man a call center to verify the consumers and activate the accounts. The call center create a large expense for the financial institutions.